The End Of the World Or My Mind?
by RatherNotBeSaid
Summary: The end of the world is near and Harry Potter has proof. Or atleast he thinks he does


**Hey everybody. Here's another story from me. I wrote this one because I'm having a bit of writer's block for a chapter of my other story so I just wrote what ever came to mind and as a product I created this. Hope you enjoy. **

The world was coming to an end. Yes everyone you have heard correctly the world is coming to an end so please grab your bags and leave through departure door thr- Oops getting a bit off of the topic there for a minute. Why is the world ending? You may be asking yourself this question. Do you really want to know? You do? Really? Then I Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die and The-Boy-With-Too-Many-Hyphenated-Names will tell you.  
This morning as I was walking through the halls to get to breakfast after just having my morning bubble bath (blue bubbles of course because as you know I am a man). As I rounded the final corner I saw something that made me believe, no, know that the world was going to end soon.

I had stopped at the corner to fix my clothes (I have to make an entrance you know) when an eagle swooped down the corridor.

Mind you I had no idea how or why an eagle was in the corridors of Hogwarts but pay no mind to that.

As I was saying it was a very majestic looking eagle with an impressive wing span. The same moment it flew low to the floor a white bunny appeared into the corridor. How did a bunny get in here? Any way as the eagle flew close to the bunny it happened.  
The bunny let out a hiss, then I got scared since when do bunnies hiss?, and took a great leap at the eagle and they came down in a cloud of feathers.

The eagle fought against the bunny but soon it was immobilized. The bunny then took the eagle's feet into it's mouth and walked away with it. When it passed me it bared its teeth, which were very sharp, at me and then proceeded to walk away. I had then let out a scream and ran towards the Great Hall.  
The day had gone fairly well so far, except for the stares I got for busting into the Great Hall screaming like an idiot (hey i had good reasons!), and I was sitting in the last class for today, Transfiguration.

My mind was still on this mornings incident and I was hoping that Professor McGonagall with her hard work and harsh criticism will get my mind off of it.

When the professor walked through the doors looking as prim and as proper as ever I let out a breath, at least this will get my mind off of this morning. However I instantly regretted the thought when she opened her mouth to speak.  
"OK I'm gonna be real wit all y'all cause I'm from da hood. Half a y'all haters failing dis course cause y'all trying to be all fly an ting." Everyone's eyes including mine's grew wide at the professor's words. I faintly heard someone choke and a chair fall down in the background.

What the heck was wrong with Professor McGonagall? Surely she had to be cursed or something! My thoughts were then drowned out by Professor McGonagall's next word's.  
"Hermione!!" she called walking with a bounce in her step up to where Hermione was sitting which was, unfortunately, next to myself. "Hermione, my main homie, my dogg. What's up soulja?" My eyes grew wider, if that's even possible, and Hermione, well Hermione just fainted.  
McGonagall looked at Hermione then said "Word." and walked away still putting the bounce in her step.

She walked all the way up to her desk, picked up her wand and swished it. Instantly her clothes turned into baggy pants, a hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. She had rings all over her fingers and a big gold chain around her neck.  
"Who wants to hear me rap with my tight skills?" she asked the class. I dimly registered Neville, who was sitting behind me faint but I, myself was not very far behind him. The last thing I heard before going into subconsciousness was McGonagall saying "It's McGG on da track."  
I had awoken in a bed at the hospital wing was being checked over a final time by Madam Pomfrey, who was astonished when she heard the story about Professor McGonagall's behavior.

Soon Hermione and I were finally able to leave and were walking towards the Gryffindor common room. As we neared the common room we started talking about Professor McGonagall's class.  
"What in the world do you think came over her?" Hermione asked as we neared the common room.  
"I don't know." I answered, "Do think she was cursed? If she was do you think we can find the spell?" I asked hopefully wanting to get this madness over with as soon as possible. This was getting to be almost as bad as the McDonald's' incident. I still get shivers every time I think about it. That was a dark day indeed. I mentally shook myself. I am never to think about that day again.  
Hermione shrugged, "I'd really love to help you find out something that may turn out to be a scheme made by Voldemort to take down the adults but Lavender, Parvati and I are going to be giving each other makeovers!" She squealed, "We're go to do the whole process. Starting with hair and makeup and ending with the nails. It's going to be a lot of fun." With that she skipped through the portrait hole humming a tune under her breath.

Then I was sure the world was going to end, Hermione Granger, resident know-it-all and bookworm extraordinaire, passed up a chance at learning to learn something new in favor of getting a makeover.

By the time I got into the portrait hole my slowed brain realized that she was actually happy about it.

I had seated myself in the couch by the time it realized that she had skipped away, skipped! Since when does she skip?!

And I was halfway up the stairs to the boys dormitories when it realized that she was the tune that she was humming was 'I'm a Barbie Girl'. Yes my friends the world was definitely ending.  
I was woken up at one in the morning by a bunch of loud noise coming from the out side of my curtains.

I groggily put on my glasses and slowly opened my curtains and looked around. The sight made me rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing correctly.

Brown eagles, white bunnies, gold chains, cans of hair spray, dozens of combs and hundreds of Barbie dolls were attacking my fellow room mates.

They were putting up a pretty good fight but were greatly hindered by the fact that random fires were sprouting up out of nowhere. I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice, closed my curtains, took off my glasses and laid back down.

To hell with it all, I thought as I pulled the sheets over me. If the world doesn't end tonight I'll go to St. Mungo's in the morning. With that pleasant thought I settled into dreamland and did not see when Ron got flung out of the window by the Barbie dolls.

**Thanks for reading the story. I hope you liked it with all it's randomness. I is be bored what else can I say? Please leave a review.**


End file.
